Investors and consumers often utilize real estate as a primary residence, as a secondary residence, and/or as an investment opportunity. As such, determining purchase, sale, and lease prices for real estate (and other investments) may be a difficult task. Often times, investors and consumers will manually factor a plurality of criteria to determine a purchase, sale, or lease price. As the consumer or investor may not understand the most applicable criteria for a particular piece of property, errors in the price calculation can occur. Additionally, in the manual determination of price, calculation errors can occur, also yielding a price that may be more or less than a desired price for the property. As the introduction of errors can prevent a seller from maximizing profit or a buyer from realizing the best price, new techniques are desired.